


If I Had a Time Machine, I'd Go Back and Tell Me Run

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: A person from Faith's past shows up, dredging up memories she's tried hard to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just got some Buffy/Faith feelings, and I thought I'd try to put them somewhere.

“Faith!” 

Faith ignored it. There were lots of reasons a man might shout out Faith! On a New York City sidewalk at 4:45 AM. No reason to assume it had anything to do with her. “Faith!” Faith kept walking, but this time Buffy tugged on the sleeve of her jacket and tilted her head in a way that made it clear she thought Faith should turn around and check on who was calling her.

Faith rolled her eyes. New York was the only place where they could go out for real food at the end of a slayer’s workday, none of that cold pizza at the kitchen counter at sunrise nonsense.. They were headed to an all-night joint, Faith was looking forward to a plate piled high with sizzling spare ribs and hot shrimp fried rice. And now Buffy expected her to take time out to chat with some random dude who was shouting her name down Broadway at sunup? Yeah. That sounded like Buffy.

Faith glanced sideways at Buffy, who was grinning up at her. Faith scowled, and slowed, but barely.

The man took their slight decrease in pace as an invitation. He put on a burst of speed and jogged toward Faith and Buffy, still shouting.

“Faith Lehane?”

That did make Faith stop and turn. Her last name wasn’t common knowledge and she worked to keep it that way. She studied the man - tall white guy, light brown hair, early thirties, dressed in jogging shorts and a faded Giants tee, expensive sneakers on his feet - and closed her grip around the stake in her jacket pocket. She knew without looking that Buffy had done the same, that Buffy had also shifted her weight to assume a defensive posture.

Sure it was almost sunup. And at this point very few vamps went running toward the Chosen Two; thwart a few apocalypses and word gets around. The guy seemed human. But you could never be too careful.

Faith put out a hand, palm up, and gestured the man to stop about 3 feet away.

“Who are you?” she asked. He broke into a grin. “It is you!” Faith shook out her right shoulder in preparation for punching. “Yeah, been me this whole time. That wasn’t the question, pal.”

The guy was still grinning like something was funny. “I’m Rob Murphy. I mean, Bobby, back then. Remember?”

Faith studied him more carefully, flipping quickly through her mental catalog of guys she’s slept with over the years. She was relieved when no match came to mind. She and Buffy were having a good time this trip. She wasn't really in the mood for complications.

“We uh…” The guy glanced at Buffy and back before he continued. “We lived in the same place for a while. With Miss Carolyn?”

Faith’s grip on the stake went slack, she swayed back on her heels.

I ah...I remember Miss Carolyn.” is all she managed to choke out.

“Well, I was there too.” The guy’s grin had faded to a smile.

Buffy turned her face to Faith, her brow furrowed. Faith could feel curiosity and concern radiating off of Buffy like a fever.

She shook her head at Buffy, let go of the stake and took her hands out of her pockets. She let her fists fall limp, wriggled her fingers for a second so Buffy could see she was empty handed. Buffy met her gaze briefly, gave her a small encouraging smile and faced front again.

Faith squinted at the guy again. Rob. Bobby.

“I was little.” Rob offered, seeing her confusion. “I was like, 5, 6. You turned 13 while I was there. 

Faith nodded slowly, then let out a quick mirthless bark of recognition. “You peed your bed all the time.”

Rob flushed, but recovered quickly. “That all you remember though?”

Faith shrugged. “Not that fond of walks down memory lane, Rob.”

Rob took a step closer. Faith let him.

“There’s something...I always wanted to...”

“Spit it out, pal.”

Now it was Rob’s turn to laugh. “You’re the same.”

Faith snorted. “I fucking hope not.”

“It’s a compliment.” Rob said. He glanced at his watch. “Listen. Do you have time to talk…” He glanced at Buffy. “Maybe you and I…”

Faith shook her head. “As much as I’d hate this ambiguous trip down memory lane you’re proposing,. B and I have a date with some ribs.”

Buffy waved, an artificially bright smile pasted on her face. “I’m Buffy. I support her on the rib stance.”

“I’m sorry. I...I’m just so psyched I found you again after all this time. I always wanted to thank you.”

Faith gave a short, quick shake of her head and turned to go. 

“Wait. How about tonight? Both of you. You can come to my office.”

Faith opened her mouth to object, but Rob was already rushing on. “Nothing weird, I swear. Home office, I live with my girlfriend and kid. I'd really like to talk about...what happened. Please. I've been thinking about it for years."

Faith kept trying to object but Bobby pressed on, shoving a business card at them and saying "Come at 9. Kid'll be asleep." And then he was gone, running on.

Buffy stood still, gazed trained on Faith. “I’m assuming you’ll need food before I get any info?”

Faith nodded, grateful she has a girlfriend who understands her.


End file.
